A Trip on a Sea of Twilight
by Asermine
Summary: Chapter 3 up! : Meimi and Asuka fic, (please read and review) no one knows what surprise a school trip might hold...
1. A Beach of a Sea

A large group of school students slowly worked their way to the bus that was sitting in the parking lot. The students found that the bus wasn't big enough for everyone to be able to sit two to a seat like it was designed, but instead had to seat four people to each seat, making things very cramped. Meimi and her fellow students excitedly worked their way onto the bus, chatting with each other out of nervousness, seeing as this was their first school trip in an incredibly long time. Mostly the conversation centred around who sat where and with whom, what seats were saved and who they were saved for, and in the confusion, in addition to the fact that neither were paying much attention to the other at the the time, Meimi and Asuka Jr found themselves sitting next to each other, or rather finding that they were crammed into a seat near the end of the bus next to each other. Trying to keep the physical contact to a minimum didn't prove to be very easy seeing as they shared a two- person seat with four people. Thankfully the other two people were Seira and Lina and not, say, Sawatari or one of Asuka's other freinds.  
  
Lina had been being much much nicer lately for some reason, and Meimi was happy enough that she didn't want to kill her anymore, so she left it alone. She thought that it might have to do with the fact that Lina hadn't been on a caper with asuka for a while, and that she was starting to give up on her Haneoka-chase because of it. Being so close to Asuka made her so happy, and so nervous at the same time, she couldn't bare to be so close and not talk to him, as soon as she was about to turn and start a conversation, she noticed that he had already decided to go to sleep.  
  
"Before we even get out of the parking lot, weirdo", Meimi said as she turned back to her window.  
  
She was finding that she was quite content where she was as the bus started to roll out of the parking lot and then onto the highway. Outside of the window she could see hundreds of trees and other cars passing them, or rather that they were passing on their way. Humming to herself quietly to keep her mind occupied and away from the thoughts about Asuka that threatened to overcome her if she wasn't careful. She shrugs and submits to them, it's her mid after all and no one knows what she's thinking but her, still humming she drifted off into a daydream about her green-eyed love.  
"The day is going to be beautiful.", she had thought this morning as she was getting ready for her trip. In her own thoughts, though, she was kind of down that she would be spending such a gorgeous day inside a bus and not outside, and soon the hypnotic affect of her surroundings slowly put Meimi to sleep. She laid her head onto Asuka's shoulder as he was also asleep and thought "I really hope he doesn't mind, but I can always say that I didn't do it on purpose", then smiled as she fell into an even more comfortable position on Asuka. With a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks, she thought as she drifted off, "This trip is going to be the best ever, I'm finally going to tell him" ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cramped bus swayed gently as it travelled quickly acros the smoothness of the highway, passing every now and then a streetlight and a few other cars, bringing a little bit of light to the traveller's small dark bus. Meimi was slowly becoming aware of the world around her again, waking up from her sleep as she remembered where she was, she also remembered who she had been sleeping on and flushed a deep red, a good thing it was dark too, because she would have never heard the end of it from the two girls sleeping on the other side of the seat.  
  
"How long had I been sleeping on him? I hope he didn't wake up and see me, I don't want him to be mad at me", she grins at her next thought, "especially when I have something planned for this trip."  
  
Meimi turned back to the window kind of reluctantly, thinking it best to move off of Asuka so that when he does wake up he won't see her on him. It was really dark outside and there were some clouds forming on the horizon, she guessed that there might be rain later, but that was ok. More time to spend with Asuka. The stars were bright in the sky and the moon even brighter, she turned again to glance at the boy next to her, who was still asleep.  
  
The moonlight was coming through the window at just the right angle to light up his face, and Meimi thought that for a second he had opened his eye, but then figured that it was just the light playing tricks on her. For a moment she thought about kissing him, but didn't want to wake him up, so she just sat there and looked at him, her sleeping angel. The shade of his hair had changed slightly, but not so much that someone who doesn't admire it from all angles all day in school would notice. Meimi sighed and followed the semi-curls of his hair, watching them sway along with the bus' motion, thinking of twirling her fingers through it, wondering what he would do if he awoke with her next to him in the morning.  
  
"Too bad he isn't mine, and I doubt he ever will be", she muttered to herself as she returned to her window, and finding the moon again she started to gaze at it as if she'd never see it again, it seemed so beautiful that if she stopped looking at it, it would never be there again. Without her knowing, her hand was slowly making it's way to Asuka's, and as it made it's way to his hand Meimi started to hum/sing a song she had heard he father sing once.  
  
"Ha dee do ha dee do ha dee dae  
  
Ha dee do ha dee dae dee  
  
He whistled as he sang until the green woods rang  
  
And he won the heart of a lady  
  
The gypsy rover came over the hill  
  
Then into the valley so shady  
  
He whistled as he sang until the green woods rang  
  
And he won the heart of a lady  
  
She left her father's castle gate, She left her own fond lover, She left her servents and her estate, She left them for the gypsy rover."  
  
Just then, as she was about to start up the chorus again, she noticed that her hand was resting firmly on Asuka's, and as if his hand were suddenly a red hot coal she pulled her hand away and sat on it. Her face was blazing red, almost so much so that it was redder than her hair, but not quite. Not only did she sit on the offending hand, she also sat on the other one, just to make sure that it would never happen again, not on her watch.  
  
She glanced around the dark cabin of the school bus, her eyes catching the movement of sleeping students, of tired and almost alseep teachers, and of the exhausted-looking bus driver. She smiled as she though about the destination, and tried as hard as she could not to release the squeal of excitement that quelled up inside of her everytime that she thought of the trip and the places they would visit, how much time she would get to spend with Asuka, and almost as important as Asuka, she wouldn't have to worry about missing any lost lambs, or any of her responsibilities as Saint Tail. She finally has the chance to be a normal schoolgirl on a field trip with her school, no jumping from rooftop to rooftop, no catching bad guys, no stealing. It was really a vacation to her, not just a school trip, no it was much much more important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how was it? not too terrible i hope, anyway, read and review please, i'd like to know if i should keep writing this story or not ^.^ thank you ~Asermine by the way, the song is called "Gypsy Rover" and it really is a folk song that i learned from some old man while i was on a backpacking trip, it's a great some, email me if you want the whole thing. (although i intent to have it all on here at some point...whenever the story fits it. 


	2. Dusk Rising

The red-headed girl sat leaned up against the boy sitting next to her, both of them breathing together, sharing a dream it seemed. Lina looked to her left to see them sleeping, and couldn't help but feel jealously, for it was painfully obvious how much they were in love with each other, it seemed that the only people who didn't realize their love was them. The blonde tomboy sighed as she closed her own eyes and lay her head back to join them in their slumber.  
  
Almost as soon as Lina had fallen alseep, Meimi awoke, slightly startled that it was light outside, for she had only intended to rest a little bit and then to resume gazing at Asuka. She turned once again to her window and stared into the outside, sighing happily as she thought once again about where she was going to be in a few more hours. "Ok, maybe not a few more hours, a day or so", she thought excitedly. She blushed slightly as she remembered what had happened last night, how the moon was so incredible, how Asuka had been her angel, and how to just those few minutes, or hours, he was hers, and she was happy. Now that it was light outside the novelty of Jr's moonlit face had worn off, as there was now light everywhere and not just on him. She sighed again as she thought about him, the confession she planned to make, and the sleep that found her once again.  
  
Asuka stirred a little bit in his sleep, chasing after a dream-Saint Tail, catching her and finding a love he never imagined before. Smiling, he sighed softly and opened his eyes ever so slightly only to see the one he had been dreaming of. The sun shined off of Meimi's hair, blinding Jr for a few seconds. Suddenly his smiles dissappeared when he realized that she wasn't just right next to him, but sleeping on him! Her hand had closed itself around his own and he felt his face go red hot, almost enough to make him let go, to get away from her as fast as he could. And yet he still let it there, smiling to himself, gently stroking her fingers that lay resting in his hand.  
  
Looking out the window, gazing past Meimi for a second or two, Asuka notices that the signs have started showing up for their destination. Sighing he continues to look for other signs while still holding the girl's hand within his own.  
  
"I wish I could hold her anytime, not just while she's asleep, but I know she hates me, maybe I should let go before she wakes up. That'd be a fight to remember...just what I need, some girl, no matter how breathtakingly beautiful, talented, and peppy that girl might be, thinking that I'm a weirdo who messes with girls while they're asleep." he thinks to himself as he takes his hand away from the red-headed goddess next to him. Asuka closes his eyes and lets his thoughts overwhelm him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if he thought too much about Meimi, she might just leave his mind. Or just drive him even more insane that he already had been.  
  
"He let go...he let go." the though reverberated in Meimi's mind, still trying to figure out why he would let go of her hand. Her hand felt almost cold, empty, in comparison to how warm he had felt and how wonderful it felt just to have some kind of contact with her love. As she started to come back into her senses, not quite sure why the thought of Asuka letting her hand go had been such a shock, she concluded that he probably just moved or woke up or something. Obviously he was mad enough to wake her up and start yelling, so she figured that it was ok. Or at least until they were both awake enough to yell.  
The bus was slowly coming to a rather large parking lot, and as it found it's place in the line of vehicles, the students, the ones that were awake anyway, were in awe. Outside it was just a little bit overcast with a hint of rain-clouds in the sky. Although if it did in fact rain, there was no way that it would dampen any of the high spirits of the students in the bus, they had been waiting too long to let rain ruin their day, and Meimi especially wasn't going to let anything ruin her plan.  
  
As the bus neared it's final resting place, or at least as close as it would come for the next day or so, the students were almost in a frenzy. Meimi, Lina and Seira were more than ready to get off of the cramped bus and walk around, they had been crushed in there for almost a good 24 hours by now, and really needed to stretch.  
  
"Hell of a ride wasn't it Seira?" Lina said as they stood up to grab their things to get off of the bus. In so doing she also managed to knock Asuka in the head with her backpack, waking him up.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" he shouted as he almost fell off of the end of the long bus seat from the force of Lina's bag hitting him. He would have fallen if the red-head girl sitting next to him wasn't watching his every breath while he was sleeping.  
  
"You're going to be fine, just stand up and get off the bus like everyone else is." Lina told him with a bit of an edge as she walked down the bus's aisle and down the stairs. Seira followed suit, trying to give Meimi some time to get onto Jr's good side for the day. It hadn't worked out as well as she hoped it would.  
  
"Get your hands off of me Haneoka, I don't need your help" he said, still angry because he was awoken so violently.  
  
"Well sorry Mr weirdo, maybe if you hadn't fallen onto me when you woke up, I wouldn't have had to get you off of me, huh?!" she tossed back. Of course she knew that she had in fact tried to help him but at least he wasn't mad at her, or as mad as he could have been, seeing as she had been caught red-handed trying to catch him.  
"Whatever, let's just get off the bus, yes?" Asuka grabbed his bag somewhat violently and whipped it across his back so that it would stay, then trudged down the aisle of the bus, leaving Meimi to her own thoughts. They weren't bad thoughts, just slightly discouraging ones, but she had no intention of not following through with her plan, none what so ever.  
  
The sky was clearing up a little bit as Meimi walked off of the bus, it hadn't started raining and by the looks of it didn't intend on starting until the next day, "Good," she thought as she reached the edge of the parking lot where her freinds and Asuka waited for her, "That means I would have to confess to him when we're both soaking wet, thats a plus.". She smiled as she neared them, and Asuka looked as if he wasn't mad anymore, which was good considering Rina was beating him over the head with her bag at the moment.  
  
"Ow! OW! OW! Damnit! Why are you hitting me?!" he shouted, obviously annoyed with the blonde girl.  
  
"Why is that every time a girl walks by you have to point her out to Sawatari?! You know he's going to go after them!!! Those poor girls!!!" she raged at him as she continued to beat him down for this alleged offense.  
  
As she caught up to her freinds and classmates, they began to walk in the general direction of the park's entrance. Meimi giggled as she fell into step next to her best freind, Seira, who was obviously not very appreciative of the current situation. "Didn't succeed in your attempt to get onto his good side I take it? I heard you guys yelling at each other from outside the bus." she muttered to her freind.  
  
"No, I didn't, it just seems like every time I try to be nice to him, he blows up at me, but this time was different, it was as it he wasn't mad at me for trying to help anymore, he was just tired or something. I think he's starting to wear down, and today's the day I'm going to do it for sure...no more putting it off." Meimi was dead-set on telling Asuka today while they were at this beautiful park just how she felt and how much she felt it. She was a little worried about coming on too strong, but then she told herself that this is how she was going to do it, and not any other way.  
  
The students were beginning to gather in a line next to the entrance of the park, and the teachers were also beginning to hand out the tickets and assign partners for the day. Meimi was almost squirming with excitment, and also a touch of nervousness, she was worried that she wouldn't get paired with Asuka like she asked to be, and if that didn't happen, she wouldn't be able to carry through with her plan. As the both of them neared the front of the line of students, she became more and more worried, she thought that her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it was going to explode. She really hoped that nobody could hear how nervous she was.  
  
Then before she knew it she found herself in the front of the line, and watch herself get paired with Rina, and it seemed as if she were watching someone else walk away from Asuka and in to the park without him. Rina saw how sad her freind looked and when she asked what was wrong, Meimi could only sigh and say "It's not really important Rina, don't worry about, I'm sure we'll meet up in the park later". This made no sense to her as she listened to her freind babble about not being with someone.  
  
Then it hit her, or course she was talking about Asuka! Why on earth would she be so upset if it wasn't him? He was the only person in the world that she knew that could made her normally cheerful happy-go-lucky friend turn into a zombie. This is when Rina knew that she had to do, and she knew how she was going to do it, a plan started to form in her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, hopeing that Seria had her cell phone on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey! it's me again, i know i asked you guys to review the first one, but i went ahead and wrote this one before you could ^.^ anyway, about this chapter, i know it's kinda odd and i know that my dialoge could use a Lot of work, but oh well, you can deal....and i know i'll get flamed for giving Seira a cell phone. i appologize for the terrible plot, and the lack of information about the destination of this trip, it's just that i hadn't decided where they were going until about 5 minutes before i started writing the second chapter. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it, and i look forward to you're reviews, if you do indeed feel like reading the story ^.^;;  
  
~Asermine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and now the new update! nothing really that new in here, thought i'd try to make the stroy flow a littel bit better and work on my terrible dialouge on the chapter, although chapter 4 will test me on that. hope you guys like the changes ^.^ 


	3. Finding Her Trip

A Trip on a Sea of Twilight  
Chapter Three : Finding Her Trip Disclaimer : You all know that Saint Tail isn't mine, although i wish she  
was ^.^ she's too cute!!! anyways, please don't sue me, i have no money  
^.^;; i've spent it all on Saint Tail  
  
Meimi and Lina worked they're way into the park together, talked to the ticket attendent for a few minutes about what she thought was best to ride first, last an so on. After they were finished talking they started walking to the closest cafe, Meimi had been complaining of a stomach-ache, when really she just wanted to sit down and mope for a while, Lina knew this and had decided to humour her for a little while. As the girls sat down at a bench in the cafe, under a large dark blue umbrella, shielding them from the harsh sky, Lina was busy trying to remember Seira's phone number. She was sure that she had seen Asuka walking away with her, and that the two had been paired.  
  
The day had not been going very well for Meimi, and by the looks of things it certainly didn't look like it was going to get any better at all. She sighed as she began to half-heartedly search the crowd for Asuka, hoping that in all of the faces out there she might come across the only one that she wanted to see. Suddenly she found that she didn't want to be at the amusement park at all, surprising because she had been looking forward to this trip for a good six months or so.  
  
"Maybe I'll see him later, I think he's with Seira, that might at least give me a reason to be near him when I find him, I might even have my chance to do what I'm here to do." she thought to herself as she noticed she was feeling a little bit better, and not quite so gloomy as she had been a few minutes ago. Meanwhile Lina had found an opening to get away from Meimi so she could call Siera, to make sure that she was in fact with Asuka, and she wanted to see if there was a way to get him to Meimi without her knowing. Smiling she began to dial, making sure she was far enought away from her red-headed freind so she couldnt here her.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what he's doing right now, who he's with, I didn't catch who he got paired up with, I was too busy being sad it wasn't me...hope it's not that Shinomiya girl! No! That would be awful for me anyway, I'm sure she'd be enjoying herself." Meimi thought, suddenly becoming very, very worried. She began again to look through the crowd, more desperately now, really hoping that she'll see Asuka, and also hoping very much that if she did it wouldn't be with Sayaka.  
  
Meimi looked up at the sky, hoping that perhaps she might find the nswers she was looking for in those gigantic white and gray clouds that normally signify rain and misery, which was exactly what she was feeling at the moment. She sighed and tried to trace the lines of one cloud, but found that she couldn't see where one starts and the next begins...somewhere she had heard that sometimes a cloud that isn't a cloud can find it's way to a person, and that it shows them the way to happiness.  
Shaking her head, she sighed again and returned to gazing at the crowd of people passing by, hyper children begging for toys and their aggrivated mothers, the old kids walking in a group trying to stay as far away from their parents as possible, trying to look cool. The elderly couples and the young ones, the ones that looked so happy together it made her eyes all blurry, and the ones that looked as if they should be enemies. Everyone in the park seemed to have somebody, and yet her somone was out there and she couldn't find him, but she would, she would.  
  
Maybe she'll be able to talk his partner into trading so she can spend the rest of the day with him, or finally get to be able to talk to him about what she came here to say.  
  
"And I would have bee with him right now if that nun had remembered to pair me with him like i asked her to do!" she whispered to herself, feircly angry with the nuns the had set all of the pairings up. But there wasn't really anything she could do about it now, except for find him herself and take all of this into her own hands.  
  
"Oh well, it'll al work out in the end, I hope." Meimi said aloud, in fact it was loud enough to make the elderly couple sitting near her look at her funny, Memi blushed a little bit and then turned away from them, feeling stupid.  
  
While she was scanning the group of endless faces for her love, or would be love, if she could find him and talk to him like she wanted to, she suddenly realized where she was. Yes, she could see that clocktower from here, it's that same amusement park she and Asuka battled over the little girl's lost doll. She also remembered the story behind those statues on the clocktower, and now that she was here and could actually try and get to Asuka and not be caught as Saint Tail, she knew that everything would work out like she wanted it to. Anyone who stands in front of those statues with their love will be happy with them.Smiling and giggling slightly to herself she knew that she would find him, and that it would all work out the way she wanted, the statues wouldn't trick her.  
  
Meanwhile, out of sight, mind, and hearing, Lina had finally gotting the number right and was chatting away with her co-conspirator, trying desperately to get Asuka to the cafe without him guessing that Meimi was unknowingly waiting for him.  
  
"Seira? Yeah, it's Lina, who's with Asuka? Oh, you say so huh? Well can you try to get him over to the ferris wheel next to the clock tower? Oh, no, nevermind then, just bring him to the cafe near the entrance. You will!? Great! Alright then, I'll see you in a few minutes! Bye!" Lina was giggling to herself mischieviously as she walked back to the table she had left Meimi at, frist checking to make sure that she wasn't looking her way. Then while she was looking for Memi, she noticed that her friend wasn;t where she left her, in fact, she didn't see her at all! Starting to get a litte bit frantic, she ran to the spot where her friend was before she left and began looking around.  
  
"Where could she have gone? She wouldn't have left all by herself would she? Of course not! I asked her to stay right there until I got back, where could she be? Damnit!" Lina was on the verge of tears, here she had just gotten done getting her plan rolling, and the target was gone! No! Asuka would't be there for a whle, which gave the pseudo-heroin tomboy to find Meimi and get her back to the cafe. Too bad she was too involved in looking for someone that wasn't there that she didn't hear the loud running footsteps from behind her.  
  
"HEYA LINA!" yelled a surprisingly cheerful Meimi as she hopped onto Lina's back and wrapped her lithe arms around her so she could sit on her back as her friend almost had a heart attack. The tall blonde girl hooted and hollered and tried to get Meimi off, but she didn't budge until she hopped off her back.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Lina shouted in a very, very shaken up voice, holding her chest so tight it seemed almost as if her heart had actually fallen out and she had to hold it back in or she might die, and at the moment it felt like she would. Shaking the fright out of herself, she straightened up and turned back to Meimi.  
  
"Want something to eat? I'm kind of hungry and your stomachache might go away if you get some to eat." she told her red-headed buddy as they walked back to the table where they had been sitting before Linda left to make her call. The elderly couple that had given Meimi the evil eye had left, and a small family of a mother and two young, loud children had taken their place.  
  
Sighing as they sat back down, trying to talk over the loud kids, not really about anything, just talking like girls have that tendency to do, about nothing and everything important at the same time.  
  
"Let's just sit here for a while, I have a feeling something good might happen if we do" Meimi says as she stretches and lies down on a bench a few feet away from the table, closing her eyes to rest for a few mintes until Lina feels like leaving, "Today will be a good day, I know it will." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Lina watched her as she feel into unconciousness and thought to herself "Yes it will, I'll make sure everything goes very smoothly for you" as Seira and a certain detective appear in the far distance, Lina waves to them and waits for them to come.  
  
"Today will defintely be a good day, I'll make sure of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! all done with chapter three! sorry it was so bad! i'm terrible with dialouge, hopfully i'll get better as the stroy goes on. anyway, tell me waht ya'll think and if you want i'll keep writing! by the way, thank you to the two people that reveiwed my frist two chapters!!! you guys got my all ready to write this one! anyway, thanks for that and i'll see you some other time ^.~  
  
~Asermine 


End file.
